


Happy Birthday

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nil is an idiot, cosimo is a bigger idiot, oswald fights for the title of the biggest idiot with all his might, poor Albany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Cosimo looked like shit. A tired shit. A tired shit that refused to sit down and rest for a while.





	

Cosimo looked like shit. A tired shit. A tired shit that refused to sit down and rest for a while. Nil was so done with him. 

It was Albany that managed to catch him when he tried to go away subtly. Calling on Oswald, his eyes still a bit red, as reinforcements, allowing him to busy himself with drowning Cosimo in justified worry. After a hushed argument, they managed to drag pouting Cosimo back,visibly irritated and obviously planning to run off the moment he'll be able to do that without creating another argument. 

It was verging on ridiculous, so Nil decides enough is enough, it is the high time to respond in kind. 

‘But you can't go now! It's my birthday tomorrow!’ he shouts, trying his best to look honest. Even he can tell it is a dumb lie, and Cosimo just raises an eyebrow at him. 

Albany catches on instantly. Oswald somehow does not, and looks appealed.

‘Your what!?’ Albany turns to Oswald with a badly faked look of offense, his mouth twitching suspiciously. There's a look in his eyes, and Oswald catches on as soon as he looks at him.

‘Oh no, I'm so sorry I forgot, Nil. I don't know how that happened.’

Cosimo stands in the middle of the hall, looking confused, but does not protest when they drag him along, filling the space with chatter and plans. 

Ten minutes after they sit down in the library, Cosimo is fast asleep. 


End file.
